deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Pinkie Pie vs Jigglypuff
Pinkie Pie vs Jigglypuff is a What-If? Death Battle. Description My Little Pony vs Pokemon! Which of these pink gals is the true queen of pink? Interlude Wiz: Pink, the color of most feminine colors. Boomstick: I still think that it's a manly color myself, like my briefs! Wiz: And these two combatants in this fight are the prime examples. Pinkie Pie, the guardian of the element of Laughter... Boomstick: ...And Jigglypuff, the moving cat ball. He's Wiz, and I'm Boomstick! Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, aromr, and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle. Pinkie Pie Wiz: When Pinkie Pie was a philly, it was a rather miserable life for her. It was because she is considered the black sheep of her Pie family in their rock farm. Boomstick: Ugh, just when it was bad to hear Pinkie's story, her family's farm wasa way friggin' weird. Wiz: But all was changed for her when she saw a rainbow, which is made of Rainbow Dash's Sonic Rainboom, thus she becomes the jolly pink pony that all of Equestria knows of today. Pinkie Pie: That's right! Boomstick: What the Hell? Pinkie Pie: Hi, you guys, I heard you were talking about me on my way to the arena against my opponent and I thought I dropped by with my own two sense! Wiz: Okay then, well, like one of our last opponents, Pinkie Pie is known for breaking the fourth wall, meaning she can do anything between being in her show or contacting with reality, ranging from pulling objects out of nowhere or even talking to her show's viewers. Pinkie Pie: Yeah, like just now. Wiz: She is also known as the guardian of the element of laughter since she met Twilight Sparkle and Spike, and the two along with Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Applejack, and Fluttershy defeated Nightmare Moon. Pinkie Pie: And she was revealed to be Princess Celestia's young sister, Princess Luna. Boomstick: Hey, don't I get to say anything around here? Pinkie Pie: Oh, of course, how about what I'll be bringing in my fight? Boomstick: Huh, OK fine! Well, she does carry around her party cannon which allows her to shoot out party confetti at will. And in certain fanbase videos, including one where she fights Amy Rose, she can use other things for the cannon like a light bulb or even her own self. Wiz: She also has her joy buzzer, which can give her target a shocking surprise when she offers a hoof shake, like with Gilda the Griffin. Pinkie Pie: And boy did she deserve that big time as well as being humiliated in front of Rainbow Dash when she flipped out. Wiz: Anyways, she also has a special gift known as the Pinkie Sense, which works similarly to Spider-Man's Spider's sense, but her s3ense varies and have different meanings, like when her tail twitches it means something is falling out of the sky. Boomstick: And when her nose twitches, it means a swarm of bees are coming, or if her ears flop, eyes flutter, and knees twitch in that specific order, it means beware of doors, or... Wiz: Boomstick, we get it, anyway, Pinkie's Cartoonish behavior also allows her to be fast at running or even come out of nowhere. Pinkie Pie; Yeah, like how I got here on my way to the arena. Boomstick: Yeah, we already know that. Wiz: that speed and teleportation of hers is exactly how she was able to keep up with Rainbow Dash a couple times and even one time to a donkey named Cranky Doodle. Boomstick: And when she run at you that fast it is more than enough to obliterate a human. Wiz: Pinkie Pie can be an unpredictable pony in her rights. Pinkie Pie: Thanks guys, well, I better get to the arena so you can tell them about my opponent of this fight. (she leaves) Wiz: Okay, well we better do that. Jigglypuff Wiz: Jigglypuf is the Balloon Pokemon. Boomstick: And a complete ripoff of Kirby! Wiz: Not qutie, Boomstick, it may have Kirby's inhale ability, but there is more to this Pokemon than meets the eye. Boomstick: Like what? Sing her dumbass opponents to sleep? Wiz: Yes, and it allows it to use its moves like Disarming voice, a move that can inflict damage without making contact. It can also use Wake-Up SLap to give it's opponents a more focused alarmed stance, and it is equipped with Rollout, Pound, Double Slap, Body Slam, and Hyper Voice. Boomstick: Well, she can also copy her opponents moves with Mimic, and even use Gyro Ball to acts as a ball of sparks with her hands, and even use Double edge on her foes. Wiz: With the risky cost of damage in recoil that is. Boomstick: While it lacks in Defense and Speed, it makes up to be high on HP. Wiz: And while being a Fairy and Normal type, it is strong against Fighting, Dragon, and Dark types, but weak to Fire, Poison, Rock, and Steel types. Boomstick: The only accomplishment I can think of for her is the fact that she has been with the other 11 all-star guys of Nintendo themselves, including her series co-star Pikachu. Wiz: If you don't want to fall asleep from Jigglypuff, stay away from it. Boomstick: Unless you have a Pok'e Flute and a pair of ear plugs at hand. Pokedex: Jigglypuff, a Ballon Pokemon. It has large friendly eyes and it sings a pleasant song. Fight Coming Soon! Results Pinkie Pie is in the field enjoying an apple pie slice, until Jigglypuff comes and snatches the pie from Pinkie Pie. Pinkie Pie: Hey, that wasn't nice! Jigglypuff sings and puts Pinkie Pie to sleep and leaves, but just then Jigglypuff was shocked by an angered Pinkie Pie who is awake. Pinkie Pie: Where do you think you are going punk? Both pink characters get to their poses. Pinkie Pie: FIGHT! Jigglypuff goes with a Body Slam, but Pinkie Pie jumps out of the way, then Pinki3e Pie pulls out a hammer from out of nowhere and tries to whack Jigglypuff, who dodges out of the way, then Jiggly puff tries to use Rollout to flat Pinkie and succeeds. Pinkie Pie: Ow, you are good, let's let bygone be bygones? Pinkie offers a hoof , and Jigglypuff touches it, only to get shocked big time, then Jigglypuff uses Double Slap on Pinkie Pie, Pinkie then gives Jigglypuff a hoof punch. Then Pinkie Pie uses her confetti cannon to blast Confetti at Jigglypuff, but Jigglypuff tries Rollout again, Pinkie pie then feel her nose twitch and hides in her cannon when a swarm of Beedrill arrive and sting Jigglypuff many times and the Beedrill fly off thus Jigglypuff uses Rest, thus Pinkie picks up Jigglypuff, puts her in the Cannon and blasts her off to the sun, and at enough force, Jigglypuff gets incenterated. K.O.! Results Pinkie Pie: Yeah, that is what happens when it tries to take Pinkie's pie, apple that is, anyway, Mr. Wizard, will you please explain how I did it? Wiz: Okay, well, we know Jigglypuff has plenty of stamina, Pinkie Pie has surpassed every other category. Boomstick: Not to mention that she was able to break fourth wall to get a hammer. Wiz: And if it weren't for her Pinkie Sense, she would've been flattened to death. Boomstick: Well at least Jigglypuff is now with the stars. Wiz: The Winner is Pinkie Pie! Trivia *This is Maxevil's forty-ninth Death Battle Episode. *This is Maxevil's second Death Battle to pit a Hasbro character and a Nintendo character against each other, the first is Celestia vs Palutena. *This is Maxevil's ninth Death Battle to pit 2 or more female characters against each other, the first eight were Catwoman vs Black Cat, the W.I.T.C.H. Battle Royale, Amy Rose vs She-Dragon, Celestia vs Palutena, the Sanderson Sisters Battle Royale, Peach vs Lucina, Princess Elise vs Queen Elsa, and Dark Queen vs Nerissa. *This is the second time that a Death Battle Opponent in Maxevils' Death Battles have verbal contact with Wiz and Boomstick, this time being Pinkie Pie, the first is Pikachu vs Stitch. Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Maxevil Category:'Girls Only' themed Death Battles Category:'Nintendo vs Hasbro' themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles